425 Evening Shade Walk
by Brit1
Summary: Chilton and Military School Both have field trips to northern Georgia, 1 cabin, 8 people------TRORY
1. Chapter 1

425 Evening Shade Walk  
  
Author: brit  
  
Email: lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: AU- A little time in a magic place  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Feedback: Love it, not like, LOVE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or are in any way associated with the wb  
  
AN: Ok I've been in north Georgia, the Blue Ridge Mountains to be exact and I had an idea about a story so I'm writing it. I have a lot of ideas for this story but I'm not sure how much time I'm going to have to write it but I will try and eventually I will finish this story!! Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
AN2: 'Writing here' are Rory's thoughts.  
  
SUPER DUPER VERY IMPORTANT AN3: I read on www.gilmore-girls.net there are the first of the spoilers and.and. it said that CMM isn't coming back this season and that.that.Rory isn't going to Harvard!!!!!!! 'Chill brit' these are only the first of the spoilers if anyone has any spoilers please email me at. lilcoffeegirl23@hotmail.com thanx, brit  
  
~*~*~*~The Story~*~*~*~  
  
RRRRIIINNNNNGGGGGG  
  
Rory, from her seat in Mrs. Rosenberg's class, listened to the teacher as the 1st quarter of senior year began.  
  
"Listen up class. As you have probably heard that in one week we shall be going to northern Georgia. For one- education about al the mountains and people's way of life, and 2- to start the year off with a little fun," Mrs. Rosenberg started off today's lecture.  
  
'Fun, pa. Yea right, it's gonna be one freakin' freakin tour after another of old people there who invented some plant or something.'  
  
"Ok, the cabins you will be staying in are 20 miles within the hotel that the chaperons will be staying in. Each group will either be four boys or four girls. Ok any questions?"  
  
Paris's hand shot up, "Groups?"  
  
"Ah, yes groups the are as follows there will be no changing of the groups whatsoever: David, Max, Michael, and Henry are group 1. Jessica, Lynn, Sinead and Ashley group 2. Paris, Rory, Madelyn, and Louise group 3." the groups go on and on. "Alright get into your groups and I'll give you your cabin assignments and schedules."  
  
Already Paris was complaining. "Why do we always end up together in a group whenever there's a group project?"  
  
Madelyn sighed and checked her hair. "We have no idea. Go ask the teacher."  
  
"Yea Paris," Louise rubbed in Paris's anguish.  
  
"Can we please get along we have to spend one week in a cabin together and we have to be able to work with one another," the voice of wisdom- Rory.  
  
"Rory is right. To pass this project you all need to work together and trust one another. You girls will be staying in the lovely 'Heaven's Wonder'. Here's all of your information that you will need on how to get there and to pick up your rental car and plane flights and tickets. Also the place to pick up you key to the cabin." Mrs. Rosenberg handed Rory a packet of information. "Carry on ladies."  
  
Paris took the packet and also leadership of the group, " ok this place has 3 queen beds and a sleeper sofa and."  
  
Rory cut her off, "Can I have the sleeper sofa?" She knew that if there were a fireplace it would be near the couch.  
  
"Yes, that works out, now can I finish?" Silence "Good. As I was saying, there's one bathroom and the max. number of people is 8, color TV/ satellite is included as well as a fireplace, hot tub, kitchen, 3 bedrooms, 2 of which are in a loft, and yadayadayada. That's about it."  
  
"Well it sounds good to me." Rory started to think that this might be fun.  
  
"Ok during your stay in the mountains, there will be rules. First you will be given tasks that you must perform, and the. RRRRIIINNNNNGGGGGG. I'll explain the rest tomorrow.  
  
IN NORTH CAROLINA  
  
"Cadets listen up. Next week we will be going to northern Georgia to visit another military academy. You will be staying in cabins and in groups of four. 'Finally a decent sounding field trip', Tristan thought (Oh yea '' can also be Tristan's thoughts). Groups are as follows: 1- John, George, Jorge, and Gino, 2- Tristan, Kyle, Trevor, and Nate. 3- Tommy, Theo, Nick, and Dominic." 'YES!!! A good group! Wonder where we're staying.' "Do you all understand?"  
  
The group chanted, "Sir, yes, Sir!"  
  
"Get in your groups!"  
  
"Sir, yes, Sir!"  
  
Nate was very alike Tristan or wanted to be, so slyly he walked over to where Kyle and Trevor had already joined Tristan. "This trip is gonna be great." Nate's wheels were already turning. He slapped Tristan on the back.  
  
"Hell yea. All those Georgian chicks with their accents and little bodies, I can't wait." Tristan couldn't keep the smirk off his face. He had recently started thinking of Rory Gilmore again, and hopefully some innocent slut. (Hehe an oxymoron.)  
  
"Is it always about women and sex with you two?" Kyle starred at them.  
  
"Kyle, are you a virgin?" Trevor just had to know.  
  
"Yea, there's nothing wrong with wanting to wait." He defended himself.  
  
"Damn, man, back at Chilton, there were at least 500 girls who would have taken care of that little problem." 'Not Rory, that's on of the best parts about her.'  
  
STARS HALLOW  
  
"Mom, I need to pack. Help me!"  
  
"Sooo. we need most subtle clothes but some slutty clothes are in order considering 2 of your room mates are Madelyn and Louise."  
  
"True, and I need two bathing suits, subtle and slutty."  
  
3 hours later  
  
"DONE!!! FINALLY!!! I----Need----Coffee---NOW!!" Lorelai was truly exhausted.  
  
NORTH CAROLINA  
  
"Condoms?" Nate asked.  
  
"Of course," Tristan replied  
  
2 DAYS LATER AT HARTFORD AIRPORT  
  
"Ok everyone in their groups and board the plane and then we'll be ready to go." 'I'm so anxious to see Georgia, since I've never been there and this will take my mind off of Dean.'  
  
RALIEGH AIRPORT  
  
"Alright, men, on the plane."  
  
"Sir, Yes, Sir!"  
  
The plane rides for both schools were restless. When the planes landed and the students got off, they got their cars. Paris, Rory, Madelyn, and Louise got an SUV as their cabin was in a mountainous area. Tristan, Nate, Trevor, and Kyle got a convertible upon their request unbeknownst to them where their cabin was.  
  
"Who's going to drive?" Madelyn didn't want to drive  
  
"OuOuOu, I wanna drive, please, please, please!!!" Rory begged.  
  
"Jeez Rory, here have fun just don't get us killed." Paris replied coldly.  
  
~*~*~*~End Part 1~*~*~*~  
  
Finally FF.net is working. Ok I don't have anything to say now except byez  
  
O yea email me your thoughts of this and tell me if I should continue. I think I will no matter what you people say but it helps to know. I have a good idea of where this story is going to go!! Byez, brit 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright. This story I thought for sure would be dead b/c I lost interest in writing it. But there are just way to many R/J's out there now, so I'm going to continue this one. My idea of where its going is a little different I think now b/c I had an idea but didn't write about it and like a week later someone else had the same idea and posted it only it was with Jess. So... I don't know but I'm gonna write this story after all. (what also helped was the fact that I'm getting reviews on this story with I haven't updated in who knows when.  
  
425 Evening Shade Walk  
  
  
  
They girls entered a little town by the name of Coyotes Creek around noon. Their cabin was only five miles down highway 54.  
  
"Wow, look at those trees." Madelyn noticed. They were weeping willows covered in a new patch of fresh powder snow. Louise nodded her approval.  
  
Rory drove on, occasionally letting her gaze follow a scene she wanted embedded in her mind forever. "Nation's Way, turn right here, right?"  
  
"Yea, then its up two miles on a dirt road."  
  
"Yay." Rory mumbled. As was for told, their was Heaven's Wonder. It was rather large compared to its neighboring cabins and looked absolutely charming. Paris opened the door, closely followed by Rory and the Bopsy twins. "It looks so quaint." She drew in a breath. The view was incredible. Out on the porch, were rocking chairs and a swing with the hot tub. Mouth gapping, she went to the edge. Mountains, trees, and a ranch were the immediate things in sight. When you looked closer, there were horses galloping, their manes catching the mid day sun, playing.  
  
"Quite the sight, isn't it?" Paris stated quietly, coming to stand behind her friend.  
  
"One of the most amazing things I've every seen."  
  
"Come on, you can come back later. Let's get the stuff." Paris ushered Rory away.  
  
The next hour was spent getting organized, and accommodated. They had decided since Rory had no actual room that she would keep her stuff in Paris' downstairs bedroom while Madelyn and Louise had their privacy upstairs in the loft.  
  
"Anyone want a pop tart?" Rory called.  
  
"No thanks, too many calories!" Louise shouted. "Same" Madelyn yelled. Paris joined Rory in the kitchen, "Sure."  
  
"That's the spirit, Paris." Half way through the pop tart making, Rory glanced out the window to see a red sports car pull up on their lawn. A dark haired guy got out and opened the door with his own key. "You," Rory pointed her finger at him, "What are you doing in our cabin? We're here for the week for a school project."  
  
"Who are YOU? And why are you in OUR cabin for the week?" the guy replied, leering.  
  
"Hey Nate! Where do you want these....Mary? Paris? What are you two doing here?"  
  
"On second thought maybe I will have that...Tristan! Hi! Why are you here?" Madelyn bounced down the stairs.  
  
"Wait, you know them?"  
  
"Madelyn you can't have that pop tart I won't...Oh my god!" Louise followed.  
  
"Nate, Tristan what's wrong?...Hello ladies." Trevor and Kyle entered.  
  
"Wait this is our cabin."  
  
"Everyone QUIET!" Paris shouted. Seven teenagers turned their heads and looked at the blonde. "Now everyone sit in the living room girls on one side, boys on the other, NOW. We are going to solve this calmly and rationally. Names?"  
  
From left to right they answered, "The Almighty, Powerful, Sex-God Tristan, as you all already know." "Nate, The 2nd Sex-God" "Kyle" "and last but not least, Trevor"  
  
"Amusing, but now is not the time for laughs." Paris scolded. "How long are you set to stay here?"  
  
Tristan took the leader position. "One week, ma'am."  
  
"Cut the crap Tristan. Well its obvious the answer, you guys have to call you teachers and tell them you need to move cabins." She replied.  
  
"Why don't you call your teachers and tell them YOU four need to get a new cabin?" Nate challenged.  
  
"Because I said so. You got a problem with that?"  
  
"Yea, I like this cabin. I want to stay here."  
  
"Well so do we."  
  
"Hey idea!" Madelyn chirped.  
  
"This should be good," Paris mumbled.  
  
"Why don't we all stay here?"  
  
"Because it's against the rules."  
  
"Screw the rules," Louise replied.  
  
"Yea, Paris we could have fun," Tristan replied.  
  
"What do we do if we have an inspection? Or a phone call from teachers?"  
  
"On the phone we don't say hello and wait to see who says 'hello' if its for you girls we give the phone to you, vice versa. And members of the opposite sex are allowed in cabins until 9:00 pm. We'll work something out. Please Paris, please, please, please."  
  
"Fine, but what about sleeping."  
  
"Girl meeting," Louise called.  
  
"What could be so important that you had to drag us out of there?" Rory asked as soon as they were alone.  
  
"I want the shy one. He can sleep with me in my bed. And Maddie told me she wants the Trevor guy."  
  
"What about Tristan and Nate?"  
  
"Well their very manly men. They won't sleep together in a bed, so you both have to take on of them."  
  
Rory panicked because she knew Paris wouldn't have Tristan in her bed. Her suspicions were confirmed when Paris whispered, "I'll take Nate. Rory you've got Tristan."  
  
"But, I don't want Tristan. Can't he like, sleep on the floor or something?"  
  
"Do you know how cold it's gonna be tonight? 28 degrees. No one should have to sleep on the floor."  
  
"Fine. Let's go." Rory relented.  
  
Paris took control of the 'meeting' again. "It's been decided where you shall sleep, since we already have it arranged. Kyle, you're with Louise, the blonde over there." She winked at him. "Trevor you with the perky brunette, Madelyn. Nate you're with me and Tristan you're with Rory."  
  
Nate perused Paris, "So where's our room?"  
  
"Down boy, I'm an ice cold bitch sometimes, don't mess with me. Down the hall and to your left."  
  
Tristan hung his head low, showing no sign of the cocky boy. "Rory."  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Rory smiled, there was an undertone of caring in his voice now as opposed to five minutes ago with his guy friends. "Where's your stuff?"  
  
"The car. The red, fiery, hot, damn-look-at-me-I'm-rich convertible."  
  
"I see your adjectives have made it to five words now, congratulations."  
  
  
  
"They teach us that at military school. Along with getting more in shape, but hey, we'll be sleeping right next to each other on that little pull out couch, I'm sure you'll be able to tell." He leaned her against the trunk, pressing ever so much.  
  
Wrapping her arms in what seemed to be a sweet embrace of friends, Rory whispered, "Hopefully, I won't encounter the smallness of your package."  
  
Tristan returned the hug and the comment, "And with luck, you'll be able to see my package at work, when it's late at night and cold, but the fire is blazing. I'll be able to a Magdalene to your nick name, as you grinding against me moanin..."  
  
"Alright, enough mister." She grabbed one bag marked Tristan and placed it next to hers in Paris' room.  
  
"But I was just getting to the good park where you're..." Rory covered her ears and went 'Laladeedaladalalala' "I'm just kidding Gilmore. SO what do you guys have to do up here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright-I'm done for now I'll try for a quick update. 


End file.
